gojira57fandomcom-20200214-history
Icicloros
Icicloros '''is a Flying Wyvern that appears in Monster Hunter: A New World. A close relative of the Basarios/Gravios species, it is the juvenile form of the "Frozen Armor Wyvern". Physiology It resembles a Basarios, but with differences. Its hide is more of a icy blue color, with a texture giving the monster a resemblence to a large chunk of ice. It also developed larger, stonger claws on the wings, allowing it to burrow through ice more efficiently. The wing membranes have degenerated, becoming useless for flight. The tail has icicle like spikes on the tip, making it look like a stubby version of a Stegosaurus' tail. Ecological Information Placement in the foodchain The Icicloros is not very high in the food chain. It feeds on ores, minerals, plants and insects/neopterons found in Volca Taiga, as well as the mushrooms found near the Hot Springs. Behavior Towards other Monsters It is not very aggressive towards other creatures, as it prefers to stay hidden, content at keeping up its camoflauge. But if threatened, it will defend itself. Turf Wars *None Tracks Icicloros tend to leave tracks like '''Footprints, Ruptured Soil, and Mushroom Scraps. Special Behaviors *It can often be seen half buried in the ground in Volca Taiga when inactive, but it will get moving to look for food. *It can be seen munching on Mushrooms when found in near Volca Taiga's hot springs. Abilities It can release a toxic gas from its pores on the underside of its body, but it also developed the ability to breathe a burst of frost from its mouth. It has been known to fire beams of cold air at foes from time to time. When half buried in the ground of the Volca Taiga, it resembles a chunk of Ice covered rock, which provides camoflauge from potential predators. It is a slow mover, but makes up for it with brute strength and hard defenses. Habitat(s) It lives in the Volca Taiga. In Game Description A Wyvern with a hide that is like Frozen Stone. It lives in Volca Taiga and is content at hiding from predators with its camouflage. If pressured however, it will use its poisonous gas and Frost abilities to defend itself. Breakable Parts *Back x1 *Chest x1 *Tail x1 (Sever) Carves Low Rank *Icicloros Shell: The Shell of a Icicloros that is cold to the touch, yet harder than a rock! Makes for excellent armor. *Iciclors Claw: The claws of the Icicloros can dig through the toughest of ice, permafrost and frozen soil. *Icicloros Tears: Stones that rarely form near the tear ducts of the Icicloros' eyes. A precious resource. *Poison Sac: A monster organ that contains a lethal poison. Handle with extreme care. *Ice Crystal: An Ice Crystal that will not melt, even at room temperature. *Monster Bone M: Bone obtained from large monsters. Hard to work with due to its large size, but vital for crafting larger items. *Frost Sac: A monster internal organ filled with extremely low temperature fluid. Handle with extreme care. High Rank *Icicloros Carapace: Harder than Icicloros shells, it makes for ice cold, yet durable armor. *Icicloros Claw+: The claws of an older Icicloros can dig through the toughest of ice, permafrost and frozen soil. *Toxin Sac: A developed monster organ that contains a lethal poison. Handle with extreme care. *Freezer Sac: A developed monster internal organ filled with extremely low temperature fluid. Handle with extreme care. Veteran Rank *Icicloros Cortex: A heavy Icicloros shell covered in a layer of frost. Makes for excellent and very cold armor. *Icicloros Diggerclaw: The best of Icicloros claws. Digs through Permafrost like a hot knife cuts through butter! *Deadly Poison Sac: An extremely well developed monster organ that contains a beyond deadly poison. Handle with extreme care or else! *Cryo Sac: A well developed monster internal organ filled with extremely low temperature fluid. Handle with extreme care, or you will be frozen stiff! *Icicloros Pallium: Those who have an Icicloros' Pallium will rule the permafrost covered lands! If you believe in legends of that sort of course. Interactions with Alternate States TBA Ecology Taxonomy Icicloros is a juvenile Flying Wyvern and a relative of the Basarios/Gravios species. Habitat Range It has only been seen in Volca Taiga, where it shares it habitat with many large predators and its adult form. Ecological Niche They are somewhat low on the food chain, feeding on ores, minerals, neopterons and mushrooms. They have to deal with many predators, but are more than willing to defend themselves should their disguise not work. Biological Adaptations Icicloros have stone hard hides that are like a frozen rock in terms of hardness, giving them great defenses, but they do have other means of defending themselves. A byproduct of their diet of mushrooms and toadstools is their ability to release a toxic gas from pores on their undersides. They can also breathe a breath of frosty cold air from their mouths in a fashion similar to Barioth, albeit weaker. Behavior Much less aggressive than their adult form, they are quite content at keeping up their camouflage, to stay hidden from potential predators. But they can become very aggressive when defending themselves after being attacked, often using their frost breath, poison gas, and even trying to trample threats when threatened. Notes and Trivia *It will feed on mushrooms near the hot springs in Volca Taiga, or feed on neopteons when low on stamina. *It was originally going to be called "Icicloron", but there was a Typo. *Its concept was made with the idea of "What if a Basarios/Gravios Species found its habitat begin to cool down to ice age temperatures over time? How would they evolve in response?" **Despite this, they are not considered an Adapted Species (A Concept made by the user called Setheo on the Fanon Monster Hunter Wiki. Category:Monster Hunter: A New World Related Category:Monster Hunter: A New World Monsters (FG) Category:Flying Wyverns